Thunder And Glory
by DEADASHELL
Summary: Percy is accused of heresy by Zeus, and sentenced to death. But he is saved by Chaos and given a choice: Die and spend eternity in Tartarus, or become a Primarch. M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Here ya go. A Warhammer 40K !PrimarchPercy thing. Probably crap, but it had to be done.**

_Thunder and Glory_

_Chp 1._

_Cast down._

The sun beat down on Camp Half-Blood, seemingly intent on burning all it saw to ash. The ring of steel on steel was deafening the entire camp, as Percy fought Clarisse, Annabeth and Jason. His vision seemed to follow each of his quarry's individually, tracking their every movement. Riptide was an extension of himself, moving faster than thought. Jason's gladius sped towards his chest and was intercepted, no longer a threat for a few precious seconds. This had been raging on for an hour, but was about to come to an abrupt end.

The unmistakable, earthshaking sound of Zeus's masterbolt flashed across the sky, summoning the council. All paused their tasks too look up and admires it's majesty, before disregarding it as not important to them.

Up on Olympus, the only sound was shocked silence at what the Lord Of The Skies just said. Eventually, Poseidon broke the silence.

"YOU WOULD DARE ACCUSE MY LOYAL SON OF HERESY!"

"Silence, Uncle." Athena commanded. "The evidence is severely mounted against him. He has had some form of contact with someone in the future, and that is enough to doom him. The mind cannot take knowing it's future, and he must die."

"B-But.." Poseidon was grabbing at straws. There was nothing he could do, and he knew it. His dropped and he sighed, a single tear rolling from his cheek and hitting the marble floor with a splash. "So be it."

Zeus allowed himself a small smirk. "BRING HIM IN." He commanded no-one in particular, but the doors opened all the same, and there, bruised and in shackles, stood the Hero of Olympus, damned by a confused conversation with someone claiming to be the Emperor of Mankind.

"W-What's going on?" Percy begged of them, but received no response.

"PERSEUS JACKSON" Zeus boomed, staring down at the boy in triumph "YOU STAND ACCUSED OF HERESY AND BETRAYING OLYMPUS. WHAT SAY YOU IN YOUR DEFENCE?"

The boy gawped.

Athena smirked.

Poseidon sobbed.

Zeus glared.

The rest of the council was silent.

And then Percy exploded into light.

He was stood in what appear to be a room, but everything was blindingly white and seemed to be infinite in all directions. He was looking around hoping for a person, a landmark, a _anything_ when he received an unpleasant surprise.

There was a horrific shrieking noise, the sound of rending metal, forcing him to his knees and making clap his hands over his ears. A black blob of what was best described as nothingness appeared in front of him, too bright to look at and too entrancing to look away. Suddenly, it stopped.

When he looked up, a figure that appeared almost human greeted him. It was a woman, unnaturally tall and eyes the colour of the cosmos, in a black dress studded with stars. She studied him for a moment, then gave a condescending laugh.

"W-Who are you?" Percy stammered out.

She laughed again. "I, my dear boy, am Chaos, creator of all. And you" She curled a finger under his chin, pulling it up, forcing him to stare into her eyes "are of great interest to me."

He bolted upright, panicky. "What do you want of me?!" Then his gaze darkened. "It was you, wasn't it!" His voice filled with rage. "You set me up, you made me talk to whoever he was, and you had me accused of heresy!" he barked, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

She did not even flinch, staring at him coolly. "No, my dear, that was all them." Chaos spoke. "I... am sorry for you. About them all."

"What about Annabeth?" he demanded, his eyes taking on a sudden hardness.

She smirked a bopped his nose like a child, much to his chagrin. "And that steel right there m'dear is what will make you such an excellent Primarch."

"A what?" He questioned, all thoughts of Annabeth temporarily forgotten.

"You are aware of your situation, Perseus. You may die horribly and be tortured for all eternity in Tartarus, or you may be born again as a godlike warrior, a son of the God-Emperor of Mankind."

He pinched his nose and sighed. "But Annabeth-"

"Was the one who accused you. I swear it on the River Styx." Thunder boomed in the distance as testimony.

Percy died a little inside right then.

But his grief was replaced with deep black rage, and he steeled himself and spoke the fateful words.

"Make it happen."

Tallivan was a semi-peaceful world. It was %95 water, the few chunks of land held its human citizens, mainly farms and smallish towns, as yet uncovered by the Imperium. The population of the a small unnamed town was going about the daily business, largely farming and building, when something very much out of the norm occurred.

It was all so sudden. There was a great streak of fire, and the sound of the oxygen particles being rendered apart by the sheer force of the drop pod. It screamed down towards the surface, and slammed into the middle of a farm at supersonic speeds, causing all earth nearby to surge upwards in something akin to a volcanic eruption.

When the dirt and smoke finally cleared, an unharmed teardrop shaped drop pod stood in the ground, a deep oceanic blue. The townsfolk gathered around, waiting for any kind of action.

"It's the xenos, I tell you! We must destroy it!" The town leader cried.

The people murmured assent.

Before they could talk further, a great creaking was heard, and the four doors of the drop pod blew open, revealing its precious cargo.

A small boy, no older than four, sat sound asleep in the drop pound, undisturbed by the atmospheric re-entry.

The next few months were hard. The towns people took in the boy, feeding him and nurturing him. Feeding him became quite hard when he started eating that of three men, and growing like them too. His name, apparently, was Perseus. He was working in the fields, and could pull a plow by himself. He rapidly grew tall, and had a smile so white you risked blinding yourself if you made him happy. By the fourth year of living there, he was his full Primarch height of nine feet tall, so large he built his own house to avoid cracking his head (Before he got his own house, he did this anytime he entered a room). He had every girl of the village swooning over him and his looks. He was a god among them. Little did he know, the Emperor would soon come and prove this.

Thalia glared at Annabeth scowling.

"_How could you do that to him?!"_

Were the first furious words that leap from her throat. In front of the councillors. In the middle of a meeting.

"Do what? To him? He was a traitor!"

Thalia barely held herself back from punching Annabeth in the face.

"Oh really? We both know Seaweed Brain! He wouldn't betray anyone! _His fatal flaw is loyalty for fucks sake!"_

Annabeth recoiled.

"Thalia! Calm yourself!"

She slapped her.

Annabeth backed away in shock, her hand subconsciously going to the mark on her cheek.

"Well, you didn't take long to move onto the next fine piece of ass, did you now Annabeth?" Thalia hissed, jabbing a finger at Drake, Hermes leader and Annabeth's new boyfriend. Thalia stormed out.

She swept her gaze around the camp. It all seemed so surreal. People were laughing and smiling, the sun was shining and everyone seemed happy.

Thalia _hated_ it.

Percy just died, her best friend, her crush that drove her to join the hunters, hero of the world thrice over, and people didn't seem to care!

She sprinted to the Zeus cabin, angrily rubbing at the tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. She kicked open the door and collapsed onto the nearest bed, taking a brief second to note that Zeus had rearranged everything and that it seemed less like home than ever, before dropping her head and beginning her sobbing proper.

Then for the briefest moment, she saw him.

He was sitting on the end of her bed, saying nothing. Just sitting there, in all his glory. Then he smiled.

Then he was gone.

She blinked once, twice, thrice, then wailed.

"No! Don't go!"

Rachel knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"Thalia..."

She came in and sat down next to Thalia, her own tears beginning to fall. She pulled her in for a hug, which she surprisingly accepted.

Then she bolted upright, and green smoke came from her mouth.

_"Seven shall go the world of forever blue,_

_face the evil of the dark war,_

_and through fire and sword shall be born anew."_

"Rachel!" Thalia shrieked and grabbed her before her unconscious friend hit the floor, and lowered her onto the bed.

She steeled herself.

She knew she had to tell Chiron.

The Emperor sat on his throne on in the bridge of the _Adeptus Imperator_, his flagship. They were currently in orbit of a world that was about to be brought into submission, by the name of Tallivan.

He sighed, ready for another battle.

"Prepare the orbital bombs!"

"Sir! My lord! That might not be the best idea..." The ensign squeaked, realising he had just challenged the Emperor's wisdom.

"Hmmm? And tell me, why is that so, Ensign Ackbar?" leaning down to glare at the officer.

"W-well sir...it appears..."

"SPEAK UP!" The senior officers cringed, preparing themselves for the psychic immolation that was sure to come.

"S-Sir... It seems there may be one of your sons on the planet..."

That shut him up.

The other Primarchs on the bridge (Horus, Sanguinus and Fulgrim) began to murmur to each other, half-excited and half-nervous about meeting a new brother.

"Well then... Deploy the Astartes Legions!"

"Yes, Father!" The Primarchs said in unison, and stomped off to prepare for battle.

The Emperor, now alone on the bridge, brought up a picture of Percy in New York.

"My last son... You will be with us soon."

The gasps of horror could be heard all over town. The sky was thick with falling drop pods, streaking down, painting the sky red with jet exhaust.

The alarm bell began to toll, and the villagers fled inside, all except Perseus.

He stood outside, staring at the sky. He'd had a strange feeling lately, knowing something was going to happen.

He was right.

A drop pod screamed into a nearby house, causing Percy to spin around and stare at the annihilated structure and the bloody remains of the occupant that had been unlucky enough to be caught under it.

Percy saw red.

He ran at the pod with a savage roar, smashing against its doors with anything he could get his hands on, currently a large tree. The Astartes inside panicked a little. The doors propelled open, blowing Percy backwards. The Astartes poured out rapidly targeting him and screaming at him to stay down. He obliged, not wanting to be on the receiving end of what some faint part of him recognised as a bolter.

A shadow fell over him. He glanced upwards and scanned the person in front of him.

He was frankly beautiful. He had flowing silver hair, an elegant face, and kind eyes. But the most interesting thing was he stood the same height as Percy. The man grabbed his hand and hauled him up, eyeing over his brother.

He smiled "Hello, brother. My name if Fulgrim."

Percy clasped his arm at the elbow, instinctively knowing this man was in fact his brother.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Perseus. NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY TOWN?!"

Fulgrim looked surprised, but understanding came over his elegant face.

"You are aware of the Imperium, yes?"

"W-Well..yeah, but I don't know how..."

"You are a Primarch, like me and our other eighteen brothers."

"Eighteen?!"

"Mmm. We are not children of the womb though. We were created by our Father, the Emperor of Mankind."

"I- I remember him I think... Tall...Gold..." He smirked. "Huge ego.."

Fulgrim laughed raucously. "Oh, we'll get along just fine.."

Aboard the _Astartes Imperator_ much explaining was going on. Percy was informed he was the Father of a legion of genetically engineered super soliders, himself one of the man before him.

"So.. This legion. Is it already there?"

"Some of it." The Emperor replied. "When we find your brothers, we always have a skeleton legion ready, in case of combat. Fulgrim has the Emperor's Children, Sanguinus here the Blood Angels-" Sanguinus gave him a saucy wink "Leave it till your brother matures. Don't think I don't know about you and Horus. Also, Horus has the Luna Wolves." The Emperor said, gesturing at the totally-not-blushing Primarch.

"And me?" Percy asked tentatively.

He clasped his son's shoulder.

"You, my son, are the Primarchs of The Sons Of Perseus."

The hangar bay opened, and there the beginnings of his legion stood. They were clad in ocean blue power armour, with lighter blue trim. They stood straight in lines, the very definition of an immovable force.

Percy smiled.

"My sons" he began, finding the speechmaking coming very naturally to him. "You do not know me, and I do not know you. Hopefully, in time, we can rectify that. But for now..."He jabbed his fist into the air. "Let us claim our homeworld!"

"FOR THE OCEANS BLOOD!" The shout rose from the hundred throats, and was utterly deafening.

"Now, dear brother.." Sanguinus purred. "Let's get you into your armour.."

The Emperor smirked at Percy's mildly terrified expression.

"Ignore him. He always talks like that."

In half an hour's time, after much suffering of Fulgrim's and Sanguinus's wandering fingers, he stood before his legion, nine feet tall, clad in blue armour with a trident carved into his chest, looking absolutely majestic.

It was time for the Son's Of Perseus to be blooded.

**There we go! Hoped you liked! R&R saying which you want to be update more, this or Blood And Fire. If anyone is wondering why Sanguinus and Fulgrim are acting kind of whorish is because that's how they were in the old HH stuff. Goose out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mmmk, in response to a couple of my beloved reviewers. Bold is them, Italics is my response.**

iseeyou51 chapter 1 . 17h ago

Oh boy, a warhammer fanfic in the world of PJO! Awesome!  
>Please, please do not screw this up, I beg of you!<p>

This is so far pretty good, don't get me wrong, I might sound a bit critical of this story, but I do not by any means hate it. However, the beginning was...meh. It should not have been a chaos fanfic first of all. Why can't the emperor, a godlike being more powerful than the chaos gods sense his own son on the planet and how come an admech dude can? the primarchs are more than nine feet tall. Sons of Perseus sounds too much like Sons of Horus, but the legion cry I think is nicely done.

based on what both have done, aren't the primarchs more powerful than the greek gods however?

**The Emprah would have crazy shit going on in his head, as they did just drop out of the warp, and had the gellar fields still up. They had to rely on the ship's sensors for detecting Percy. Crap, did I only make him 9 feet tall? Someone remind me to edit that. I realise the name is rather crappy, but I've always been terrible at coming up with convincing names beyond "Waffle Legion" Seriously, that's what I wanted to call my first Space Marine army scheme. Luckily, my friend stopped me. And Sons Of Horus, this is Pre-Heresy. So no traitors. Yet. As for the avatar of Chaos thing, well, you'll just have to wait and see. :D**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

The citizens of Tallivan were afraid. Afraid of the stars. Afraid of their protector, Perseus that had been abducted. Afraid of the alien craft in orbit, claiming to be from somewhere called Terra. But most of all, they were afraid of their fate.

When the first craft had landed, a man had walked out in strange robes, bearing a staff, glowing with sheer power. They had killed him. A garbled transmission from above had promised blood.

The four comets screamed through the sky, too regular to be natural and too fast to be falling accidently. The people of the city looked up and saw them, jets breathing trails of fire through the tortured sky. When they made landfall the earth reared back and cratered under there might, the surrounding land aflame.

These were hurled by no angry god.

But they did come bearing angels.

Thalia was one part confused, two parts angry, and one part afraid.

The Hunt was moving at a forced march, and had been for three days. Whatever was going on, it was big. She was concerned for Camp, for Annabeth, for Percy. She'd received no word of the outside world for years. But as Artemis's Lieutenant she'd caught snippets of her conversations. What she heard both elated and terrified her.

_Percy wasn't dead._

Camp Half-Blood. A place of quiet and learning, of pleasant childhood memories and general good times.

Right?

Wrong.

Camp was in chaos.

The Big House was closed, and had been for the whole day. The camp councillors were inside, the shouting audible from most anywhere. An edict had been issued down from the gods, causing anger throughout the demigod world.

Any child of Poseidon found was to be killed immediately.

The Astartes caught citizens of Tallivan by surprise. The pods had burst open and started gushing out bolter fire in great streams before people even had time to duck.

The Emperor's Angels poured from the strike craft, a river of blue power armour. Men, women and children ran screaming from the Sons Of Perseus like burglars from an alarm.

The city fell within the hour.

Annabeth smashed her fist on the table.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

She was angry, no, furious. She was an inferno of rage.

"Annabeth, try to calm your-" Chiron attempted, only to be cut off by an incoherent scream of rage.

She was having trouble digesting what she had been told in the past 48 hours. Apparently, humanity was alive and well in the far, far future, and that they were conquering galaxy. That alone did no surprise her. What _did_ suprise her was that they were apparently doing it with roughly one million super soldiers who referred to others as "mortals."

The gods did not exist in this era.

More importantly (Well, not to the gods, but to her.) was that said "Space Marines" had gene-fathers, called Primarchs.

The revelation was that Percy _was_ a Primarch.

The sly fucker.

Tallivan was the Imperium's. Perseus had earned his title, bringing the world into compliance with fire and sword.

He was a cyclone of death and despair, spinning into the enemy flanks with a giant power sword, allegedly called Riptide, and storm bolter.

His First Company Captain had roused the troops before assaulting the final military fortress, an ugly citadel, but well defended.

"_Warriors of the Imperium! As always, our enemies outnumber us. Each of you must be an army in your own right. But fear not!_

_The Emperor is with us, AND WE ARE INVINCIBLE! _

_OUR DREADNOUGHTS SHALL CRUSH THEM, OUR TANKS WILL FLATTEN THEM, OUR INFANTRY WILL DECIMATE THEM!_

_ANGELS OF DEATH! SONS OF PERSEUS! GO FORTH AND CRUSH THE ENEMY FOR THE EMPEROR!"_

The crash of fists saluting on ceramite chestplates could be heard a mile away.

"**_FOR PERSEUS AND THE EMPEROR!"_**

Athena stood in front of her daughter. No one else might tell, but she was worried. Very worried.

"Daughter."

"Mother."

She hesitated. "You are aware of Perseus's... predicament, yes?"

Annabeth scowled. "I am."

Athena swallowed. "We believe we can send someone to his dimension."

Annabeth's eyes widened in shock, her jaw sinking slightly.

Athena continued before her daughter could speak. "Only a small team mind you. Enough of his close friends to bring him to his senses."

Annabeth seized the opportunity.

"Bring him to his senses, or kill him?" she asked bluntly.

Athena just looked on.

"Assemble your team."

War, as Percy soon found out, was bloody loud.

He sprinted across the battlefield, dodging mortar and small arms fire with impunity. The endless crackle of bolter shells and the thundering _kaboom_ of the artillery pieces, the thuds of the dreadnoughts and the screams of the wounded.

And he loved it.

They were in the citadel now, clearing the hallways.

"My lord, we have incoming life signs!" One of his honour guard, Maxus, he thought, shouted.

"Thank you my son." Perseus lazily replied. He lifted the bolter and opened fire as the three defenders came around the corner, shredding them like so many chunks of meat. They stormed the hallways, clearing them, their bolters never falling silent. At last, they approached the throne room. At the mahogany doors, Percy stopped.

"Leave me, my sons. This is for me and me alone."

The captain of his guard hesitated but complied. "Aye, my lord."

Percy pushed open the doors, revealing a huge room dominated at the far end by a throne, cast from iron. He walked down the vast hallway with ease, staring down the old man sitting the throne.

"And so he comes for me." King Galbatorix croaked, barely able to open his eyes to glare.

"And so I come." Percy repeated, his voice soft. He stopped at the base of the throne. "Surrender, old man, and you shall not be harmed."

"Pah! If I had known you were to betray us, I would not ha-" He was lifted into the air, choking.

Percy held him there, his green eyes pools of rage. "I DID NOT BETRAY YOU! I BROUGHT YOU INTO THE IMPERIUM."

He brought the king down to eye level. "You can join me in my new world..." He drew Riptide ominously. "Or you can die in your old one."

The king, to his credit, glared, defiant to the end. "Never."

Percy smiled cruelly. "Your choice, old man." He brutally kicked the man onto his knees, lifted Riptide, and with a deadly _schnick_, crowned himself King of Tallivan.

**Well there ya go guys! Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Goose out!**


End file.
